Gwen
'''Gwen, '''labeled '''The Loner, '''was a camper on Total Drama Returns to the Island, as a member of the Screaming Ducks. Personality Gwen is a goth girl whose interests lie in art and astronomy. She is smart, independent, and level-headed, stating her best quality is her inability to get excited over miniscule things. Her attitude at first seems cold and harsh, but she is not a bitter person, rather cautious of whom she lets into her life. However, she seemed to be able to develop many relationships with others, showing here more open side. Gwen still has difficulty revolving around trust. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Gwen was quick to arrive to the Island, stating that the ride over was making her "boat sick". From the moment she was introduced she was doubting her decision to be there. This feeling of hers soon increased when, the sadistic tendencies of Chef's hosting skills came into play. However, Gwen was able to make many friendships with the other contestants, and is always eager to help out her team. She was even warming up to these ridiculous antics, and was happy that her team won the first challenge. During this episode, Dawn is seen trying to gain Tyler in an alliance to eliminate Gwen, in which he agrees to. But secretly forms an alliance with Gwen, and several others. Volleybrawl An exhausted Gwen rushes to the common area to hear Chef's challenge. It starts off as a game of Volleyball, her and Heather were to face Duncan and Cameron but isn't very efficient because of the lack of instructions from Chef, as the contestants argued over their inability to play the game, Gwen not knowing where to start, frequently attempts to start the game. However, because of the argue, the challenge then was dimmed down, to a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Gwen is the first up for her teams, but loses against Cameron, which surprised her. Her alliance The Screaming Ducks Alliance, all agree to vote out Samey, due to doing nothing in the challenges and has an alliance with Dawn and Lindsay, who could be threats to their alliance. At the elimination ceremony, Gwen was deemed safe, and Samey was eliminated, ending with Gwen's alliances first successful elimination. Starting off on Humble Beginnings Gwen was not very active this episode, since she was only a spectator in the challenge. To add on, she barley showed any emotion for the amount of wins each team received, but sure enough when Gwen saw her dear friend LeShawna in the cannon, she was devastated to see her go. All Aboard the Cuckoo Train Gwen was as always her independent self, as she was the only one to be actively objective of the inhumanity of the challenge. In her unsuccessful attempts to separate herself from others, she always ended up on the same boat as everyone else. Gwen is always seen rooting for her team mates to win in the challenge. When her team lost her alliance decided to vote off Dawn, since she was a huge threat, and that Tyler knew that Dawn was trying to get Gwen eliminated. The Super Wi-Fi Spies In this episode Gwen was very excited to be merging, so she wouldn't have to put up with her team anymore. During the game she was very surprised in Lindsay, with her ability to get get almost all the answers right. In the frustration she had, she began to question many other competitors, leading to her surprising vote. Korean Teaching or Learning In this episode Gwen knew that she was beyond threatened, and was very committed to win the challenge. However, the challenge was very complex, and she wasn't able to receive any points. At the double elimination ceremony Gwen along with Courtney were eliminated, and everyone seemed happy for them both to go. Total Drama Around the World The Big Apple Gwen is brought back with a few other contestants to participate in a challenge of being strolled to a finish line. She arrives with Scott and Cody, were both her and Cody are insulting Scott on his smell. She is then directed over to Brick and Amy were she finds her new teammates pathetic. As she tries not to have a fully bad time on her team, she assists Amy by leans forward so the stroller would go faster. Amy then jolts Gwen across the finish line were her team is the first to cross. Gwen then sticks around for the second part of the challenge were she answers trivia, but isn't much help. Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Gwen greets Leshawna and they begin talking about their lives outside the game. She doesn't seem to care that she isn't competing on Total Drama Toxic Brawl. Trivia * Gwen was the highest ranking female on the Screaming Ducks. * Gwen, along with Jasmine and Owen, are the only characters that are revealed to have claustrophobia. Appearances Gallery Overall= 118px-Gwen.png 180px-Gwen_Total_drama.png Gween.png Gwen Gun.png gwen (3).png Gwen Worried.png Gwen.142.png Gwen.195.png Gwen_14.png Gwen_TDAS.png GwenSafe_TDAS_Ep03.png GwenSafe_TDA_Ep02.png Gwen TDAS Pose 7.png Gwensitnormal.png Gwen.200.png Gwen_8.png Gwen_Preocupada.png Gwen_tired.png Gwen11.png GwenBikini_34.png GwenCFWU.png GwenDigging_TDAS_Ep02.png GwenFall.PNG.png GwenFall_TDAS_Ep01.png GwenHappy.png GwenJump.PNG GwenJump2.PNG Gwenlookdownscared.png GwenNice.png GwenRainofTerror.png ONUDGwen1.png ONUDGwen2.png SassyGwenTDIEp.3.png Tdas_gwen_174x252.png Gwen TDAS Pose 3.png Gwen TDAS Pose 6.png Gwen TDAS Pose 9.png Gwen TDAS Pose 10.png Gwen TDAS Pose 11.png Gwen TDAS Pose 12.png Gwen TDAS Pose 13.png Gwen TDAS Pose 14.png Gwen TDAS Pose 15.png Gwen TDAS Pose 16.png Gwen TDAS Pose 17.png Gwen TDAS Pose 18.png GwenProfile.png |-| Total Drama Returns to the Island= ScreamingDucksFormed.png ScreamingGophersWonFirstChallenge.png GwenAndSkyBottomTwo.png |-| Total Drama Around the World= Gwen&Brick&Amy.png|Gwen is getting pushed for a challenge by Amy and Brick in The Big Apple. See also Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Screaming Ducks Category:Characters Category:Season 1 contestants Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Category:Non-Returning Season 2 contestants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Mergers in Season 1 Category:7th place Category:Cameo Character Category:Merged Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants